


We'll Still Be Here

by Daughter_of_the_Mountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Balin Has A Great Bedside Manner, Bifur is Lovely, Bilbo Doesn't Know Whether To Be Flattered or Annoyed, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dwalin Is A Softie, Fluff, Fussing Dwarves, Gen, Illness, Mother Hen Dori, Nori Telling Rude Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Mountains/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_Mountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt found on http://grammarie.net/hobbit-km.html</p><p>Bilbo is very sick while they stay in Laketown    Oin doesn't believe is life threatening, but the dwarves decide to take turns and stay close to their burglar's bed until he feels better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Still Be Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosa_Cotton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/gifts).



> This is a thank-you present for the best writer of fluff I've ever known. Hope you enjoy it! :D xx

This was ridiculous. He was a fully-grown hobbit! He didn't need them to fuss and worry like a group of old biddies! He glared crossly at the tattooed dwarf sitting next to him. Dwalin simply peered down at him with his dark brown eyes and swept a warm, rough palm over the hobbit's forehead. Bilbo tried to huff at him, but the movement simply brought on a wheezing cough that burnt his throat so that tears sprung to his eyes. 

"Burglar? Are you hurt?"

Bilbo nodded, several overgrown curls bashing into his eyelids and gave a last cough. Dwalin slid his hands underneath the hobbit's arms and hoisted him up so that he was sitting upright. The warrior cautiously sat on the bed beside him and wrapped a heavy, muscular arm around the halfling's shoulders, using his free hand to hold onto the one of the hobbit, the grip surprisingly gentle. 

Bilbo looked at him, confused and a bit suspicious. Why was the gruff dwarrow being so...sweet?

Dwalin must have realised the astonishment of the little hobbit, for he looked down at him, his brown eyes very warm and earnest. "Fíli and Kíli used to get these illnesses a lot," he said. "So I know a thing or two about looking after little ones who get 'em."

"Oh," said Bilbo, curling his small fingers around the thicker ones of the dwarf. "You don't _have_ to, you know.."

"I know I don't." Dwalin cleanly interrupted him. "You should know by now, burglar, that I don't do things unless either ordered to or 'cos I want to."

" _Were_ you ordered to?" Bilbo asked, craning his neck to look up at Dwalin.

Brown eyes crinkled as the tall dwarrow softly smiled. "No, I was not, little burglar."

Bilbo gawped at him, the tips of his ears heating up. "D-did you?"

Dwalin snorted and shook his head a little. "Aye. It'd be poor friendship to leave my sick companion alone, wouldn't it?"

Flushing even more at the warrior's admission of friendship, Bilbo ducked his head and smiled to himself as the dwarf lightly chuckled. "Well, thank you, Dwalin."

"'T'is quite alright, Bilbo. You should rest, lad. Close your eyes now."

Half-heartedly telling Dwalin that  _really_ , he fussed far too much, Bilbo obeyed, smiling as the dwarf pulled him so that he was given a pillow in the form of a firm Dwarven chest. As clumsy, yet careful hands stroked his curls, Bilbo sleepily recalled that, for the first time, Dwalin had spoken his name.


End file.
